Errores del pasado
by Yoari Dank
Summary: El pasado del zorro lo ha perseguido desde siempre, ahogándolo en una gran culpa. Después del encuentro con su madre y una terrible noticia Nick se cuestiona sobre los errores que cometió con ellos


**Zootopia no me pertenece yo solo tomo prestado a sus personajes para fines de esta historia.**

 **Bueno, esto ya lo había publicado en dos grupos de fics de Zootopia, pero igual la publico en mi cuenta XD.**

 **No sé ustedes chicos pero ¿no se preguntan sobre los padres o el pasado en general de Nick? Yo sí, aunque en la película se muestra solo una pequeña (escasa parte de ella) no es suficiente para mí. Hace mucho escribí este fragmento para otro fandom pero jamás lo publiqué y lo dejé rezagado en mis archivos. Revisando y eliminando cosas me la encontré, la releí y no pude evitar imaginarme que quien contaba todo era Nick, así que decidí enfocar esos pensamientos a sus padres. Espero les guste.**

 **.**

 **Errores del pasado.**

 **.**

 _ **23: 50 P.M. en algún lugar.**_

El aire era frio, demasiado si se podía agregar, pero eso no me impedía estar de pie en el balcón observando cada copo de nieve caer, ese día se había pronosticado una tormenta y sabiendo cuan errado resultaban ser las estadísticas del tiempo creí que aquello jamás llegaría, pero ahora observando desde mi posición solo podía divisar el manto blanco y gélido, cada cornisa, calle y acera permanecía oculto bajo la fina nieve.

La niebla comenzaba a fusionarse en una espesa masa en el horizonte haciendo menos nítida la imagen de la luna, guardando su aura de la vista. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda debido a la brisa que azotó contra mi cuerpo, haciendo a mi pelaje crisparse incontrolablemente, no me había tomado la molestia de coger abrigo alguno. No lo necesitaba. Solo quería sentir el aire fresco y despejar la mente un momento.

La casa permanecía sumida en penumbras y en un silencio abrumador. Ninguna voz, ningún sonido que irrumpiera la calma de esa noche. Desesperante.

No me quedó mayor opción que aparragarme un poco al barandal y soltar un pesado suspiro viendo como mi aliento tomaba forma frente a mis ojos en una densa neblina. Ese día en especial había resultado demasiado agotador y no tenía nada que ver con la fecha en específico, lo único que quería al llegar a casa era tumbarme en la cama y no despertar hasta el día siguiente o al siguiente a ese. Pero sin esperar nada mi recibimiento fue otro. Alguien a quien no veía desde hacía mucho tiempo se encontraba en la sala hablando y bebiendo una taza de chocolate caliente, ajena a lo que su presencia me provocaba.

Fue tan efímero nuestro encuentro, algo que llevaba deseando desde el día en el que me separé de su lado creyendo que podría afrontar a la vida por mi cuenta y entonces algo me golpeó, la convivencia con ella y el rememorar viejos momentos fue más gratificante de lo que esperé.

Me cuestioné entonces sobre el motivo de mi aislamiento y mi reticencia a mantener contacto con ella, era mi madre después de todo ¿o lo seguían siendo a pesar de todos mis desplantes? Lo dudé por unos segundos pero todo quedó resuelto en cuanto su mirada recayó en mí, reparando en mi presencia, abriendo los brazos para acogerme de la única manera en la que una madre lo hacía y no pude evitar la calidez que se instaló en mi pecho al verla sonreírme como si el tiempo y la distancia jamás hubiese existido. Era indudable que los lazos que se forjaban una vez no podían deshacerse.

Un carraspeo atrajo mi atención y mi mente a la realidad.

— ¿No puedes dormir?

No me hacía falta ser adivino para saber de quién se trataba, podría reconocer esa voz en cualquier lugar sin importar si me hablaba en un suave susurro o a una octava de lo normal. Una sonrisa se formó en mis labios ante este último pensamiento. Me volví para mirar.

Se veía tan hermosa, el pasar de los años no le había cobrado factura alguna. Su fino pelaje comenzaban a moverse con la brisa y la tenue luz de la luna volvía su tono gris platinado aun más brillante de lo que ya era, y me miró, sus ojos me sonrieron de la misma manera en la que siempre lo hacían. Estaba seguro que podía perderme en su eterna mirada sin el temor de no poder escapar de ella.

Sacudí la cabeza desestimando su interrogante. No es que no lograra conciliar el sueño porque estaba seguro de que si me aferraba a ella y al calor de su cuerpo caería en la inconsciencia demasiado pronto y yo no quería eso. Necesitaba pensar en algunas cosas que rondaban por mi cabeza en los últimos días.

—Vuelve a la cama iré en un momento—le sugerí, pero sabiendo cómo era ella intuí o más bien reafirmé que pasaría por alto aquello. Le encantaba retarme, yo lo sabía.

Se acercó a mí con pasos bastantes seguros, si en algo se destacaba ella era en su seguridad. Se detuvo a mi lado y enfocó la mirada al horizonte, al vacío, a la nada, y permaneció callada por unos minutos. Regresé a mi antigua posición imitando su actuar en un completo y cómodo silencio. En ocasiones no se necesitaban palabras para poder comunicarnos.

—Se ha cumplido un año ¿no es verdad?—rompió el silencio y enfocó la mirada en mí, en sus ojos hubo un efímero destello de tristeza que logró ocultar o al menos fue lo que ella creyó. La conocía mejor de lo que ella se conocía, el tiempo en el que convivimos nos dio un mejor entendimiento de nuestras acciones, nuestras miradas y de las palabras silenciosas cargadas de significado que compartíamos.

—Si—un año, doce meses, trescientos sesenta y cinco días. Cada uno tan amargo como el anterior.

Sentí mi cuerpo hundirse en la miseria, mis hombros decayeron y se sintieron aun más pesados y cansados. No podía permanecer como si nada.

Su cálida mano se instaló en mi hombro transmitiéndome una infinita paz y la sensación de tranquilidad.

—Estoy segura que no te reprocha nada—me dijo con su voz calmada, como si en verdad pudiese saber aquella verdad. Pero no respondí, no quería traer ese tema de nuevo a colación entre los dos.

Los segundos se hicieron minutos y nada había salido de mí. Pero no se rindió, tal vez dio un suspiro de cansancio ante mi actitud evasiva pero continuó tratando de sonsacarme algo. Ella inició de nuevo y yo traté lo mejor que pude de seguirle el hilo de la conversación.

— ¿Querrías cambiar algo o es que acaso te has arrepentido de algo?—para ese entonces su voz se transformó en una más autoritaria como exigiéndome la respuesta y sí, así lo hacía.

¿Cambiar algo? Por supuesto ¿arrepentirme de algo? Sí. No cambiaría mi presente, eso definitivamente era algo que no estaba a discusión, me gustaba tal y como estaba. Amaba a mis amigos y a mi madre pero por sobre todo la amaba a ella, mi eterna compañera, mi amiga, confidente y la única que podía aguantar mi pésimo humor. Las estupideces del pasado y los desplantes, cada uno de ellos.

Entonces el arrepentimiento se había hecho presente en todo su esplendor. Cosas que no había hecho o de las que sí había hecho y en especial eran éstas últimas las que me molestaban aun más, las que me lastimaban de antaño siempre que podían. Vivía de recuerdos y al parecer en el último año solo de ellos.

—Solo quisiera haberme dado cuenta antes de todo lo que tenía, que ese yo de hace algún tiempo supiera apreciar un poco más aquello.

Todo. Me repetí, quería poder mostrarle a ese de entonces que la vida no se reducía a velar por mí mismo tomando todo cuanto fuera posible sin medir las consecuencias de mis actos, que no necesitabas lastimar a las personas para protegerte a ti mismo y evitar a las personas no eliminaba su existencia de tu vida. Sí, eso era lo que quería y era maravilloso darme cuenta que en estos momentos era alguien mejor a lo que solía ser antes, que crecí y maduré de una manera que jamás creí posible, que aprendí de mis errores a costa de decepciones y del golpe de realidad que te da la vida.

—Solo es cuestión de creer—me dijo, su semblante adquirió un brillo extraño como si estuviese guardando un valioso secreto para ella.

Infantil a más no poder. Pero amaba esa faceta suya. Podría ser tan ingenua como solo ella para después atacar con su cinismo en un golpe certero que te llegaba a lo más profundo del alma.

—Volvamos a la cama te vas a resfriar—le dije tomando su mano contra la mía, incluso con el gélido viento que nos golpeaba, su palma aun guardaba esa sensación de calidez que la caracterizaba.

No rechistó al respecto y me siguió en silencio. Se acurrucó a un lado de la cama dispuesta a retomar su sueño, se volvió para mirarme encontrando nuestras miradas, entonces cambió de la almohada a mi pecho apoyando la cabeza en mí como todas las noches desde hacía cinco años.

Ella se quedó dormida, lo supe por su respiración acompasada y los leves suspiros que salían de sus labios. Pero a mí me tomó un poco más de tiempo conciliar el sueño, sus palabras aun revoloteaban en mi mente. Solo es cuestión de creer. Y eso es lo que quería, creer.

Creer que la muerte de mi padre no me afectaba en lo absoluto, creer que me había perdonado cada palabra hiriente que le escupí a la cara cuando me marché, que el tratarlo como los demás lo hicieron no lo lastimó, que renegar de su existencia hasta el día en el que me dijeron que murió no me causó remordimiento y una sensación de vacío en el pecho.

—Él es tu padre, jamás podría odiarte—un suave susurro logró acallar las voces de mi consciencia.

Judy se aferró más a mí en un gesto casi protector. Sus palabras y su mirada estaban cargadas de sinceridad absoluta tal como las de mi madre, ¿tendría razón en ello?

Entonces algo me golpeó repentinamente, rememorando, buscando en mis pensamientos una imagen fugaz llegó a mí, la mirada de mi padre ante mi partida. Una mirada que no cargaba atisbo alguno de odio o rencor sino un sentimiento de tristeza absoluta ante la inminente separación. No me odiaba en absoluto como tampoco lo hacía mi madre.

—Lo sé—una afirmación que cargaba un significado más profundo que un simple conocimiento.

Entonces lo supe, lo único de lo que me arrepentía era de no haberle dicho a mi padre cuanto lo quería, que las palabras hirientes no eran más que los ladrillos de un muro que construía a mi alrededor para que el dolor ante nuestra separación no fuese tan dolorosa. Doce años era lo que me había demorado ser consciente de ello.

Zanahorias tenía razón, yo solo era un torpe zorro después de todo. Pero ya no más, me encargaría de enmendar los errores del pasado, de eso estaba seguro y de no ser así Judy se encargaría que lo hiciera.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **Gracias por pasar y leer… ¿les gustó? Bueno háganmelo saber con un review… hasta la próxima.**_


End file.
